Powerz
by kikizooom
Summary: They were two normal kids but that all changed when they discover a weird object that sends off a blast of energy hitting them and giving them powers.
1. Chapter 1 Marinette's Origin

**Powerz**

Chapter 1

Marinette was 10 and Marinette and her best friend Sarah were dared to spend one night in the woods by some classmates. The girls wanted to be popular and liked so of course they said yes. Sarah and Marinette hanged out in the woods. "pssh this is easy" Sarah smiles at Marinette.

"I don't know Sarah I'm getting creeped out…"

"oh relax Mari you will be fine." They walked around a bit then they saw something in the sky. Marinette points to the sky.

"what's that?" Sarah looks up and they see this weird thing heading towards them then Sarah screams.

"RUN!" They run not looking back then they hear the thing crash to the ground. They stop and slowly turn around. Sarah walks up to it.

"Sarah don't go near it"

"relax Marinette" Sarah goes near it and looks at it "I think it's some alien thing."

"aliens don't exist silly" Marinette goes a little closer to Sarah but not to close. Sarah starts leaning close it. "Sarah be careful please" Sarah looks at it then touches it. Once she touches the object the thing explodes. The blast hits both Marinette and Sarah. Then they both fall over. Sarah lays there dead all her skin just ripped off her body. There is nothing of her just her bones. She was to close, and the blast was to strong her body couldn't cope but Marinette laid there perfectly fine but unconscious. Marinette wakes up a couple hours later and sees an ambulance, fire truck and the police they must of head the explosion. Marinette looks around and sees bones. She mumbled, and paramedics runs over to me.

"we have a live one" one of the paramedics say. Marinette looks at the paramedic and says

"where is Sarah?" then she passes out again.

Couple days later.

Marinette wakes up in hospital. She looks around then she sees this floating red thing near her. She gasps then covers her own mouth. "hey it's ok" The small thing smiles at me.

"you can talk?"

"I'm Tikk a kwami and you have been chosen"

"chosen for what?" Marinette looks at Tikki confused.

"to stop the monsters who are invading earth"

"wait you're an alien?" Tikki nods and smiles.

"that's so cool but how am I chosen?"

"well normal people when the power blast from my pod hits them they well die but you didn't. You're kind and brave you are pure heart and your meant to do great things."

"but I'm a nobody…wait you said die so does that mean…" Marinette starts to cry.

"I'm sorry for your friend Marinette" A doctor comes in and Tikki hides.

"we have done test on you miss Dupain-Cheng and you are perfectly healthy your aloud to go." Marinette gets up and meets up with her parents in the waiting room. Marinette hugs her parents.

"we are glad you're ok Marinette" Marinette cries softly.

"Sarah is gone I can't believe it"

"its ok sweetie" They take Marinette home. They arrive home.

"I'm going to get some rest." Marinette goes upstairs to her room. She shuts the door then turns around and sees TIkki. "wow Tikki you scared me" Tikki giggles.

"sorry"

"so tell me more about all of this"

"well you have powers!" Tikki smiles.

"no I don't" Marinette waves her hand and a book starts floating. "ok maybe I do. So what else can I do?"

"Well you have telekinesis, fast healing, strength, speed oh and you can fly."

"fly? Really? That's impossible" Marinette crosses her arms then Tikki looks at Marinette and smirks.

"look down" Marinette looks down and sees she is float.

"ok that is possible. This is so scary but cool" Marinette giggles.

"also if you say spots on you transform into your superhero outfit and you will be known as Ladybug" Marinette smiles and says

"Spots on" Marinette transforms then looks in the mirror "this is cool I can't wait to get started."


	2. Chapter 2 Adrien's Origin

Chapter 2

Adrien was 10. He was on a camping trip with his father and mother. He decides to go for a walk before bed. He walks threw the forest for about 10 minutes then he sees something fly towards him. He runs off so he doesn't get hit then he hides behind a tree and watch it hit the ground **(BTW there were two pods one with Tikk and one with Plagg)** Adrien walks towards it slowly and kneels near it. He slowly reaches out towards it and touches it then a blast sends him flying. His parents hear an explosion in the distance and go to inspect it. They see Adrien. "Adrien!" His mother yells and runs to him. She touches him and she gets an electric shock from him. "call the ambulance Gabriel quick!" Gabriel calls the ambulance and they arrive and take him to hospital. Adrien wakes up a couple hours later in hospital.

"what happened?" Adrien sighs then he hears a voice.

"you touched my pod and it sent you flying" Adrien looks at the little black thing.

"wow what are you?"

"I'm Plagg and I'm a kwami and yea now I'm hungry it was a long journey here."

"wait…long journey? Pod? Are you some weird alien?"

"yes now bring me food" Plagg flies around trying to find food then a doctor walks in and Plagg hides.

"well you seem to be perfectly fine Mr Agreste you may go home now" Adrien smiles

"ok doctor" the doctor leaves then Plagg flies over to Adrien

"hopefully there is food at your place"

"yea there is" Adrien walks outside of the hospital and the gorilla takes him home. He arrives home and walks inside. Emilia sees Adrien and she gives him a hug.

"I'm glad your ok Adrien"

"yea I'm going to lie down for a while" Adrien goes to his room then shuts door and Plagg flies out of Adrien's jacket. "ok tell me everything"

Plagg explains everything to Adrien.

"so I'm going to be a superhero? And I have powers? And I have to stop these monsters from taking over earth?"

"now you're getting it"

"so what are my powers?"

"electric powers, strength, speed and fast healing."

"cool" Adrien smiles

"oh and if you say claws out you transform into your superhero outfit" Adrien nods.

"claws out" he transforms and looks at his hands then looks down at his body. "this is awesome!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chat Noir and Ladybug begin to fight together against the monsters. They have been fighting together for 2 years yet they have never met each other out of the suit. One day Marinette decides to quit being Ladybug. She was to afraid to fight she couldn't handle it anymore she thought she wasn't brave enough, so she moved back to China. "I'm going to miss you LB"

"aw I'm going to miss you too kitty" they hug. "bye Chat" Ladybug flies away and Chat sighs.

"goodbye Ladybug" years later.

Marinette was in her room doing homework when her mother walks in. "Marinette we are moving back to Paris"

"wait what?! But mom I have school I have friends I can't just go"

"I'm sorry but we leave tomorrow morning." Sabine leaves her room.

Next day. Marinette says goodbye to her friends then goes to the airport and goes on the plane.

Arrives in Paris.

They take a cab to their new place. Marinette sighs and takes her stuff to her new room. "hey cheer up Marinette you will go to school and find new friends!" Tikki smiles softly.

"yea… just miss everyone back in China" Marinette starts to unpack. She finishes unpacking and it became dark. "it's already late" Marinette yawns and falls asleep in her bed.

Next day. Marinette wakes up. "damn yesterday was exhausting" Gets up "oh no what am I going to wear?! If I wear the wrong thing I could be known as a loser!"

"Marinette calm down you will be fine" Marinette calms down then smiles at Tikki.

"you always know what to say" Tikki giggles. Marinette gets dressed then gets some breakfast.

"morning Marinette"

"hey mom" She finishes eating then grabs her school bag. "I better get walking to school"

"have a nice day at school ok" Marinette nods then starts walking to school.

She arrives at school feeling nervous. Marinette looks around it feels like everyone is staring at her. She finds her class room and walks in.

"oh you must be Marinette the new girl I am Mrs Bustier please sit, second row on the right." Marinette nods and shyly walks over to her seat.

"hi I'm Alya"

"Marinette" Marinette smiles softly.

"we should so be friends" They smile at each other. Marinette sees two guys walk in then sit in front of them.

"oh Marinette this is Adrien and Nino my other friends guys this is Marinette." The guys look at Marinette and they both say

"hey"

"hi" Marinette says back to them. She looks at the blond boy and thinks to herself _omg his so hot what is this weird feeling…_

After school. Alya walks up to Marinette. "hey girl me and the boys are going to hang at the park want to come?"

"yea sure!"

All four go to the park.

"so Marinette tell us a bit about you!" Alya smiles at Marinette.

"um I'm not that interesting really" Marinette thinks to herself _well I use to be a superhero named Ladybug and I have powers and I have this pet at home named Tikki who is an alien._

"come on there has to be something interesting about you" Alya smirks.

"uh well I actually was born in China then moved to Paris when I was little but when I was 13 I moved back"

"I had a friend who moved to China too" Adrien smiles.

"oh uh c…cool y…yea" _why am I stuttering?_ Marinette blushes

All four of us hear sirens in the distance

"oooo another fight between Chat Noir and one of those beast things. Anyone want a close look with me?" Alya smiles.

"Alya you should stop getting close to the fights you will get hurt" Adrien looks at Alya worried.

"yea I agree with Adrien" Nino nods.

"anyways I better get home later guys!" Adrien leaves.

"yea I should go too it was nice hanging with you guys" Marinette leaves.

"uh ok?" Alya watches Adrien and Marinette leave.

Adrien hides in an alley and transforms then jumps onto the roof. He goes to find the bad guy.

Marinette starts walking home then sees Chat Noir on the roof. She sighs then Tikki flies up to me.

"you should say hi to him"

"well I do miss him a lot and maybe he needs some help…" Marinette smiles.

"but you haven't used your powers in 4 years you could get hurt."

"I'll be fine Tikki" Marinette goes into an alley and transforms.

 **(Sorry if this chapter seems rushed** **)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ladybug flies onto the roof and watches the fight.

After the fight. Ladybug walks up to Chat Noir. "I see you still got the moves hmm kitty." Chat Noir turns around and sees Ladybug.

"BUGABOO YOU'RE BACK!" He runs up to her and hugs her tight. Ladybug hugs back. "I'm so glad you're here I missed you! How was China?!"

"it was fun I went to school, made friends I actually had a normal life."

"that sounds fun! I don't really remember what normal is" He laughs. Ladybug smiles.

"I missed you dork"

They hang out for hours catching up.

"wow look at the time" Ladybug stands up "I better get going see you later Kitty" She smiles and flies home. He also goes home.

Chat Noir gets home and detransforms in his room. He lays on his bed smiling. "Plagg she's back"

"yea I know kid"

"I want to finally see her in her civilian form I need to know who she is"

"so then do it"

"I will" Adrien smiles.

Next Day.

Marinette walks to school and bumps into Adrien "oh sorry" she giggles then looks at the person. "oh Adrien" She blushes "um uh sorry I'm uh I'm sorry."

"Hey Marinette want to walk to school together?" Marinette smiles and nods then they walk to school. Alya walks up to them.

"hello love birds" Alya smirks.

"shush Alya" Marinette blushes. Adrien laughs then the three of them walk to class and sit down.

Alya looks at me and whispers "you so are crushing on Adrien" Marinette whispers back

"yes, no, maybe shut up" Marinette giggles.

After School.

Marinette and Alya say goodbye to each other then start to walk home. Marinette crosses the road not paying attention and she gets hit by a car. Her body gets thrown in the air and lands hard. "ugh damn it someone would have seen that I'm going to have to pretend to be in bad condition." She lays there with her eyes closed and people run up to her. They call 112 and the ambulance takes Marinette to the hospital.

Marinette lays in the hospital bed. Once the doctors leave. She sits up and starts cracking her bones in their right spot. "ugh that hurts" Everything starts to heal. "I need to get out of here." She opens the window then flies out of the window. She goes back to where the accident happened to find her bag. "where is it?" She finds her bag and opens it. "oh Tikki thank god you're ok!" Tikki flies out of the bag.

"I'm glad you're ok too. Is everything healed?" Marinette nods then goes home. She goes into her room and lays on her bed.

"I don't feel very good Tikki I think I haven't fully healed yet." Marinette coughs up blood.

"that can't be good." Tikki looks at Marinette worried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a week of laying in bed Marinette finally felt better. She had so many texts from her friends asking her where she is. She just ignored it. She finally went back to school. She arrives at school and Alya, Nino and Adrien ran up to her asking where she has been.

"hi guys" Marinette smiles softly.

"girl I'm glad your ok!" Alya hugs Marinette. "Why didn't you tell me you were hit by a car."

"how did you find out?" Marinette sighs.

"someone posted the accident it was all over the news you disappeared from the hospital." Alya looks at Marinette worried.

"I'm fine Alya and my parents are religious they don't like doctors and stuff" Marinette lies.

"ok girl I'm just glad your fine there is like no cut or anything on you."

"I heal fast" Marinette giggles.

The four of them head to class.

Chloe goes over to Marinette and pushes Marinette off her seat she laughs and walks off. Marinette sighs and sits in her seat. "just ignore Chloe there is no use in being mad with her" Alya smiles softly at Marinette.

"yea I know" Marinette looks down then Adrien turns around to look at Marinette.

"you ok Marinette?" Marinette looks at Adrien. Nothing comes out of her mouth, so she just nods fast. "just ignore Chloe she's a rotten brat" Marinette giggles at what Adrien says and Adrien smiles.

After class. The four of them walk over to a bench to sit on but Chloe comes from behind of Marinette and she pushes Marinette over. "move Maribrat" Marinette was on the ground feeling so angry. She just wanted to light that Chloe girl on fire but sadly she couldn't. Marinette breathes in and out then stands up.

"Chloe stop being a jerk to Marinette" Adrien looks at Chloe pissed. Chloe laughs.

"whatever." Chloe takes her phone out and starts texting. Adrien smirks and uses his electric power to electrocute Chloe's phone making the phone zap Chloe. Chloe screams "OW my phone attacked me and its fried now ugh" She storms off throwing her phone on the ground. Marinette picks up Chloe's phone. Marinette thinks to herself _I can sense a power was used on this phone_ Marinette looks around feeling nervous. The four of them sit on a bench and eat their food.

After school. Marinette starts walking home and Chloe pushes Marinette over. Marinette falls in a puddle of mud and groans. "really Chloe a third time?" Marinette wipes the mud off her face and sighs. Adrien watched from the distance. He was pissed. Marinette sees Adrien across the road. Adrien uses his electricity power to fry Chloe's hair. Adrien laughs softly and walks away. Chloe screams and runs away.

"MY HAIR!"

"did he just…" Marinette watches Adrien leave then she stands up. "is Adrien one of those monsters? I fell for a monster?" Marinette runs home. She goes to her room "what is his plan? I'm going to have to take him down now before he hurts someone. Tikki spots on" She transforms and goes on her balcony then flies off to find Adrien. She sees Adrien then she picks Adrien up with her telekinesis bring him in front of her. "what's your plan monster." She glares at him. Adrien looks at her confused.

"what are you talking about?"

"I saw you use powers so what are you? Shape shifter? Because you look very human."

"well I am human"

"I'm not dumb humans don't have powers!"

"please put me down bugaboo"

"Chat?!" She puts him down. "is that you?"

"yes, damn it I can't believe I was caught using my powers I'm not very good at this." Ladybug looks at him in shock. "Um LB you ok?"

"uh um yea just can't believe your hot under the mask wait um no you're not wait um I mean you are wait ugh kill me please" Adrien laughs. "how can I prove you are him and not just saying that maybe you are a copy cat or maybe a mind reader" Plagg flies in front of Ladybug.

"am I enough proof?"

"ok that's proof" Ladybug hugs Adrien. "I'm so glad to meet you without the mask on" She smiles.

"so when can I see you without the mask?" Ladybug looks down sadly.

"I got to go" She flies away.

"Wait!" Adrien watches her leave and he sighs. "did I say something wrong?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ladybug lands on her balcony then detransforms. "what's wrong Marinette?" Marinette sits on her bed and sighs.

"I'm fine Tikki" Tikki flies over to Marinette.

"you're not. Why did you not want to tell Adrien who you are?"

"because Tikki because he will be disappointed. As Ladybug well he puts me on a pedestal. He finds me to be amazing and perfect but once he finds out I am Marinette. Well Marinette isn't perfect she is useless and clumsy and I'm gross looking." Marinette starts crying. "I'm not good enough I'm not brave or strong like he is I'm just some girl with no good qualities." Tikki looks at Marinette sadly then Tikki hugs her.

"oh Marinette you are brave and strong. You are amazing and pretty and you are far from useless." Marinette smiles softly.

"thank you Tikki" Marinette lays in her bed crying softly then eventually falls asleep.

Next Day.

Marinette wakes up and groans. "I don't want to face him at school today."

"well you can't just stay in bed forever." Tikki flies over to her.

"watch me" Marinette pouts. Tikki sighs then starts throwing things at Marinette. "NOOOOOO" Marinette looks at Tikki and sighs. "fine you win" TIkki giggles. Marinette gets up and gets ready and leaves for school.

Arrives at school. Walks up to Alya. "hey Alya"

"hey girl" They walk to class and sit down. Marinette sees Adrien and Nino come in. She stares at Adrien and sighs then she sees Chloe walk over to her and Marinette rolls her eyes.

"hey Maribrat."

"please go away Chloe I am not in the mood" Adrien turns around to look at the girls.

"Chloe please leave her alone" Chloe rolls her eyes and sits down.

Threw the day Marinette ignores Adrien she just felt so nervous and shy and she doesn't know why she felt that way. Adrien keeps running after Marinette wanting to know why she wouldn't talk to him.

After school. Marinette starts walking home when Chloe comes from behind and pulls my hair. "OW" She turns around and sees Chloe laughing. "ENOUGH CHLOE WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL!" Marinette storms off and sways her hand using her telekinesis to make Chloe fall over.

"ugh my hair and my clothes" Chloe cries and walks off. Marinette smirks and gets home. She goes to her room and lays in her bed. "felt so nice to do that to Chloe." Marinette smiles then Tikki flies over to Marinette.

"you shouldn't use your powers to do those things though, it's not a toy"

"well she deserved it you know what she deserves way worse then that" Marinette smirks "spots on" She transforms and heads over to Chloe's house. She flies onto the balcony of Chloe's place and looks threw the window of her room. "good she isn't here." Ladybug opens the balcony door and walks inside and sees a sheet "hmm" She puts the sheet over herself then flies around Chloe's room acting like a ghost.

Couple minutes later Chloe finally entered her room and saw something flying. Chloe screams then Ladybug uses her telekinesis to make things fly around her room. Chloe starts crying out of fear. She tries to open her door but its locked. Ladybug starts throwing things at Chloe using her telekinesis. Chloe crouches down with her knees to her chest crying to much. "please stop please go away!" Chloe screams at the scary ghost. But Ladybug keeps going.

Chloe decides to run for the balcony door. The door opens, and Chloe runs outside onto the balcony. Ladybug follows. She flies around with the sheet still over her. Chloe keeps moving backwards to get away then she falls off the balcony falling many stories. Ladybug takes the sheet off herself and watches Chloe fall. A real hero would save Chloe, but Ladybug was full of hate towards Chloe that instead of saving her she just watched her fall to her death. Ladybug sees Chloe laying there dead. Ladybug should be feeling sad and awful but instead she felt happy and it felt so good that it made her feel scared. Was she becoming a monster like the ones she fights every day? She pushed away the feeling and went home.

She arrives home and detransforms on her balcony. "WHAT THE HELL MARINETTE YOU KILLED HER!" Tikki yells at Marinette.

"no she fell."

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Marinette rolls her eyes and goes into her room. "LISTEN TO ME MARINETTE IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS YOU TOO WILL BE A MONSTER."

"she deserved it Tikki now bug off will you." Marinette lays there in her bed "I'm nothing like those monsters…right?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Next day.

Marinette walks to school and went straight to class. She sits down and looks at where Chloe use to sit and she smirked. She thinks to herself _at least I won't get bullied by that spoiled brat today or ever again._ Everyone else walk in and sit down and people started wondering where Chloe is she was never late and never skipped school.

Mrs Bustier walks in and sighs sadly. "class I have some sad news…Chloe…they found her body she died…" everyone gasps and start talking to each other. Marinette rolls her eyes and says under her breath.

"it's for the good." Adrien looks at Marinette.

"what do you mean by that?"

"I didn't say anything" Marinette smiles.

"I heard you say it's for the good" Adrien looks at Marinette worried "did you do something?"

"nope…" Marinette looks away from Adrien She starts to feel bad about killing Chloe.

Lunch time.

Adrien walks up to Marinette. "can we talk in private." Marinette nods and they go somewhere private. "I wanted to know why you ignored me yesterday."

"because…" Marinette looks away from Adrien.

"Marinette please talk to me" Adrien sighs.

"fine… I saw you using powers towards Chloe…"

"I don't have powers." Adrien laughs nervously.

"it's ok your secret is safe with me…" Marinette looks down.

"are you scared of me? I swear I'm not like one of those monsters I'm actually Chat Noir."

"I'm not scared of you" Marinette smiles softly.

"oh that's good" Adrien smiles.

"Adrien…"

"yes Marinette?"

"I think I need your help." Marinette looks at Adrien with tears in her eyes.

"with what?" Marinette uses her telekinesis to make something fly towards her. Adrien looks at her in surprise.

"I killed Chloe" Marinette starts crying. Adrien hugs her.

"how can someone as nice as you be a monster?" Adrien sighs holding her close. Marinette keeps crying

"I didn't mean to it was an accident I just wanted revenge, but it felt so good to see her fall to her death I didn't even try to save her. Please help me Adrien I don't want this I don't want these powers I don't want to be a monster"

"hey it's ok me and Ladybug will help you." Adrien smiles softly at her.

"Thank you… by why would you help me? I mean you fight monsters every day."

"because I believe that they don't choose to have powers they choose to hurt people though." Adrien wipes away Marinette's tears. Marinette thinks to herself _I can never tell him that I am Ladybug he will be so disappointed…_ "one question…Why do you look so human?"

"uh um" she shrugs and looks down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After school. Marinette starts walking home. Adrien runs after her. "Marinette wait!" Marinette sighs and stops then looks at him. "we should talk about…you know…" then an explosion happens in the distance.

"you should go save Paris…we can meet at my place" Marinette begins to walk home. Adrien hides and transforms then goes to fight the monster.

Marinette goes to her room. Tikki flies up to her. "why don't you help him?" Marinette sighs.

"I guess… spots on." She transforms then meets up with Chat Noir. "miss me kitty?"

"always" Chat smiles.

After the fight. Chat was about to leave but Ladybug grabs his arm. He looks at her. "what's wrong bugaboo?" She kisses him then detransforms in front of him. She stops kissing him and looks at him sadly.

"please help me…"

"Marinette…you're ladybug? But why do you need my help? You are so good hearted."

"I'm not I'm not good hearted I am a monster I killed Chloe and I want to hurt other people This power it has gone to my head and I am just craving blood I want to go on a rampage and I can't I don't want to hurt anyone but something is telling me I should. I guess this is what the monsters we fight feel. I actually feel bad." Marinette starts crying and Chat hugs her.

"I will help you. You're my childhood friend and I love you…I'm in love with you Marinette." Marinette smiles softly then they kiss. Chat detransforms then hugs her tight. "I will save you…"

They go back to Marinette's place. They sit on her bed. "how are you going to help me?"

"I don't know…" He sighs. "I want to help but I don't know where to start just don't kill anyone."

"jeez Adrien thank you for the advice because that is so easy." Adrien laughs. Marinette smiles softly.

"I'll just keep a close eye on you we can maybe find the trigger to this and maybe help you keep control." Marinette hugs him softly.

"I'm glad you are Chat"

"and I'm glad you are bugaboo" Marinette giggles. "and you should be my gf. Uh well you don't have to if you don't want to. You will probably say no but that's ok."

"Adrien shut up." They both laugh "I will be your gf."

They both fell asleep on Marinette's bed.

Next Day. Marinette cuddles close to Adrien and smiles. "morning cutie"

"morning" He smiles. "we should probably get ready for school."

"mmm no" She giggles and cuddles close to him.

"mmm yes" He pushes her off the bed and she groans laying on the floor.

"I hate you"

"aw I love you too" Adrien smiles and gets up. They get ready for school then head to school together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They arrive at school then head to class together. They both sit in their seats then Mrs Bustier walks in. "we have a new student" New girl walks in.

"hi I'm Lila." Adrien stares at Lila thinking _wow she is pretty._ Marinette rolls her eyes. Lila sits down where Chloe use to sit.

Lunch time. Everyone hanged around Lila including Adrien, Alya and Nino. Marinette walks over to them. "why is everyone here?"

"Lila was telling us how she took a bullet for someone." Alya smiles then goes back to listening.

"yea and the sound of the gun also made me loose some of my hearing" Lila smiles softly looking at everyone. Marinette rolls her eyes.

"that's such a lie."

"how could you say that?" Adrien looks at Marinette mad then everyone nods looking at Marinette mad.

"ugh!" Marinette storms off. She goes to the bathroom feeling angry. "that stupid girl I am going to make her pay!" Marinette stares at her reflection in the mirror then the mirror explodes making glass go everywhere. Everyone goes back to class including Marinette and Adrien walks up to Marinette.

"Marinette I don't think we should be together you are just a jealous girl and I don't like jealous people" then he goes and sits next to Lila. Marinette's breathing becomes fast.

"JEALOUS OF THAT BRAT?!" She looks at Lila and Adrien then the windows in the room break making glass go everywhere. Everyone screams and hides under their desks then Marinette storms out of the class room and goes home.

At home. Marinette paces back and forth in her bed room. Tikki flies up to Marinette. "what's wrong Marinette?"

"everyone hates me, and Adrien dumped me I am going to make them all pay!"

"please Marinette calm down." Tikki looks at Marinette feeling worried. Marinette takes off her earrings and Tikki disappears.

"shut up you stupid bug" She sits on her bed and begins to cry.

Adrien arrives home and goes to his room. Plagg goes up to Adrien. "I think you were a little harsh to Marinette."

"no, I wasn't it was Lila's first day she didn't need to be bullied by Marinette."

"she might have a reason to act like that. Kid she has been your friend since you both were 10. You know she never acts like that. Go talk to her." Adrien sighs.

"your right Plagg claws out." He heads over to Marinette's place. Marinette was sewing something. Chat was on her balcony and knocks on the trap door. Marinette goes to see who is there. She sees Chat Noir. She looks at him pissed and throws him away with her telekinesis. Chat goes flying and lands hard on a roof. "maybe I should give her some space."

The next couple days are hard for Marinette. She sits in the back of the class by herself. She has no friends anymore. Lila ruined her life. She didn't care about anyone anymore its like her humanity was slowly slipping. All Marinette could think about was getting revenge on Lila.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Adrien sits in class and looks back at Marinette who sits in the back. He sighs feeling bad for her. He wanted to talk to her, but Marinette would just throw him. He was worried for Marinette she was already losing herself imagine what is going to happen when she has nobody left.

After School.

Marinette gets home and straight away goes to her room to sew. She finishes sewing. She has been sewing a new outfit to wear while she goes to hurt everyone in Paris. It was a one-piece outfit with a zipper on the back. It was tight, but she could still move around easily. It was black with purple on it and her mask was black. She decided to wear a wig so no one even Chat Noir would think it's her. She wore a brunette wig that was up to her waist. She decides to tie it up though, so it didn't get in the way. She looks in the mirror and smirks. "damn I feel good and no one can stop me not even that stupid cat" Marinette laughs then flies off her balcony with her outfit on. She is going to wreak havoc.

Marinette went up to people and used her telekinesis against them. She decided to rob some people. Adrien was sitting at home when he heard screaming. "what's going on?" he goes to his window and sees a monster. "Claws out" He transforms and goes to the monster. "hello miss and who might you be" Marinette smirks and turns around.

"I am Lady Disaster." She throws Chat Noir with her telekinesis then walks over to him. "you will never defeat me you stupid cat" She laughs then starts remembering all the horrible things he said and done. She got angry and flames came shooting out of her hands. She looks at her hands in shock then smirks. "now that is cool" She starts throwing fire balls at Chat Noir and he dodges then he runs off. Lady Disaster rolls her eyes and decides to hurt more people. Chat runs home and goes through his bedroom window and detransforms. He falls over feeling sore.

"Plagg she is so strong I have never seen a monster this strong." Adrien groans in pain. It felt like he was going to die. His legs were in so much pain. Just being thrown hurt and he got hit with fire too and that really hurt.

"you will be fine you heal quick remember, stop being a baby" Plagg rolled his eyes.

"yea I know Plagg but it still hurts." He sighs and waits to heal. He finally heals and gets ready to go again. "I don't want to do this but I have to go out there again and fight Lady Disaster. Claws out" He transforms and goes after her.


	11. Chapter 11 (The End)

Chapter 11

Lady Disaster continues to torture the city of Paris especially Lila and her ex friends. Every day Marinette would go to school and would feel proud of herself as she saw everyone looking scared. As the months went by people stopped going to school everyone was scared to leave their home. Marinette walks around the streets and she saw seriously no one and it brought her so much joy. Adrien was even scared he didn't know what to do anymore. Lady Disaster won. The eviller Marinette got the eviller powers she would gain. She first gained the cool fire powers then she grained a poison touch. It wouldn't kill them, but it felt like they were melting to death. Their screams just made her feel powerful. Marinette was dead. There was nothing left of her.

It has been a year since this happened. Paris was all destroyed, and all the citizens listened to Lady Disaster. Adrien though he didn't listen to her. Adrien tried so hard to find Marinette but he couldn't he started thinking maybe she was dead. He decided to confront Lady Disaster about it.

Lady Disaster was sitting on a roof watching everyone doing things for her then she sees Chat Noir. She groans and looks at him. "you lost Chat Noir, why are you still here?"

"why haven't you killed me?" Chat smirks. Lady Disaster like usual would change the topic. He doesn't know why she ignores the question.

"isn't it nice seeing everyone suffer like I did." She smiles while watching the citizens.

"I want to know where Marinette is. Did you kill her?" Chat looks at her sadly.

"Marinette was the first to die" She smirks at him. Chat tries to hold back his tears.

"why are you hurting everyone?"

"isn't that what monsters do?" She laughs. Chat sighs.

"who hurt you? You said u make everyone suffer because they made you suffer."

"I lost everyone…I lost my friends I lost my bf I lost someone who meant the world to me" She looks at Chat Noir then throws a fire ball at him. He gets hit and falls over. "you did this to me…" She walks off.

Chat lays there in pain then thinks to himself _how did I do this to her?_ _Does that mean I know her? But the only person I knew that had powers was Marinette but she would never do this…I guess I did hurt Marinette but that can't be her…I need to remove her mask._ He decides to chase after her. She turns around. "what is it Chat?"

"are you…Marinette?" Chat stands there hoping he is wrong. She smirks and takes off her wig and mask.

"miss me kitty?" Chat holds back his tears and goes a little closer to her. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screams at him.

"I am so sorry Marinette… I never meant for you to become like this I wanted to help you before the power consumed you but… it's too late."

"I lost everyone!" She throws a fire ball at Chat Noir. He dodges. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT PARIS IS LIKE THIS! YOUR FAULT I AM A MONSTER AND YOU WILL DIE!" They begin fighting but of course she was winning. Lady Disaster was just so strong. Chat was laying on the roof crying in pain.

"you win Marinette just end me." All she felt was pure rage towards him. She holds fire in her hand ready to use it against him but every time she tries to kill him something stops her.

"WHY CAN'T I DO IT!" He looks at her in shock he thinks _maybe Marinette is still there._ He stands up feeling so much pain and he begins to slowly heal.

"Marinette you are the nicest person in the world and this is not you please I love you please come back." She looks at him. He walks closer to her. He remembers something.

 **Flashback**

They were 11. While fighting a monster Ladybug was thrown and hurt badly. Chat Noir took her to the hospital. "will she be ok Doctor?" Chat asks. The doctor sighs.

"she will be fine, but it did damage to A spot on the back of her head. If any shock hits that spot it might shut down her brain and she will die and it will never heal. It will be there forever."

 **Present Day.**

He walks closer. "stay away Adrien" she throws a ball of fire at him again. He pushes threw the pain. He starts crying. He knows what he needs to do. He hugs her.

"I love you Mari" He places his hand on the spot on the back of her head and uses his electric power on it. It zaps her. She gasps and collapses. He kneels next to her and looks at her. He starts crying a lot. "I am sorry Marinette but there was no saving you…you're to far gone…" Marinette lays there looking around. She felt her body slowly shutting down. She could barely think or move. Her brain was giving out. She looks at Adrien and smiles softly.

"you saved me I knew you would." Then her brain shuts down and she dies. He sits there crying holding her body in his lap.

"I saved you… I promised I would…"

After that people began to rebuild Paris. Every year on Lady Disasters death everyone would celebrate her death being glad the monster was gone but Adrien… he didn't celebrate… instead he went to his room… and hung himself… apparently he couldn't live without her… he fell in love with her and he felt guilty for killing her… for not saving her early and for not being there for her. He died and he became a ghost. He looked at his own body feeling sad then he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Marinette.

"hey Kitty." They both smile.

"hey Bugaboo" they hug then kiss each other. They were finally together…forever…

 **(Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the story sorry if the ending was to sad or dark, I just felt like it was a good ending for the story please no hate. To be honest I cried while making this chapter ugh I cry at everything haha)**


End file.
